Hooves (a my little pony fanfiction)
by Warriors77495
Summary: Hooves, a my little pony fanfiction... with a bit of Doctor Who. Or should I say.. Doctor Whooves! Derpy has a tough life and just when she thought it couldn't be worse... changlings attack ponyville for the SECOND time? And whats with the brown pony in the blue box she keeps seeing... Is it her imagination or is something wrong? Join Derpy as she tries to save the world.
1. Derpy

Hooves- a my little pony fanfiction

Chapter one- Derpy

Derpy was a magical Pegasus pony who lived in the land of Equestria, the place of the my little ponies, of rainbows and unicorns and magic!

Or at least that's what she's told.

One thing's for sure: It definitely doesn't feel that way.

Derpy was "disabled", she was both crosseyed, lazyeyed and celestia-knows-what-else-eyed. One eye went up, one eye went down. It made everything blurry and hard to see, and because of this she was clumbsy. Derpy had now _finally_ gotten a job… as a mailmare, but she was still, yet, pretty bad at it because she was clumbsy. Her only friends where the lonely, flower obsessed, drama queen gardener: Carrot Cake, the punk-rocker DJ who just plain loves everypony: Vinyl Scratch, and the town drunk: Berry Punch. Derpy's idol, her _hero_ Rainbow Dash, thinks Derpy is just a clumbsy foal who follows her around and Scootaloo says she's too old to join the Rainbow Dash Fan Club. And just to top it all of the muffin-shaped alarm clock Carrot Cake got her for her birthday _broke!_ No, it couldn't get any worse, or at least that's what she thought.

And she was very, very wrong.

* * *

 **Okay guys, here is my first fanfiction. I know Derpy is supposed to always look on the bright side but hey, AU! Also there is going to be some Derpy x Doctor Whooves shipping in here so WATCH OUT! I know it's a short chapter to, sorry about that. The next chapter is quite a bit longer.**


	2. Changling

Hooves- a My Little Pony fanfiction (with a bit of Doctor Who)

Chapter two- Changling

It all started one day… Derpy was waiting for Carrot Cake as she planted some carrots in her garden. She was passing the time by reading. She had just finished reading "Humans: Are They Really A Myth?" by Lyra Heartstrings (and bonbon, they took turns writing chapters. All BonBon's chapter went like this: "YES YES YES YES YES THEY ARE NOT REAL THE END!" Lyra's where a bit more factual.) Anyway, Derpy hoped they weren't - Humans sounded really creepy. Yes, despite her eyes Derpy could read. She had trained herself to focus her eyes so they were almost at the same hight, so it was less blurry and more focused. When she did this she went so crosseyed you could hardly see her pupils. The words where always fuzzy but she could still make them out, and she loved reading! She didn't care _what_ she was reading she just _read it_ and _loved it_! She would just take a random stack of books from the library and read them all one by one. Derpy set down "Humans: Are They Really A Myth?" and picked up the next book on the pile she had:

"Changlings, Batponies, Vampires and Other Pony-like monsers: How to tell them apart from ponies" by Twilight Sparkle. She had heard of batponies, even seen them once (they were Nightmare Moon, the dark Lord of Equestria's minions when she took over for, like, three days. I mean COME ON! She couldn't even keep it up for a week before being defeated by the third generation Elements Of Harmony?) and everypony around Ponyville knew about vampires. Lots of ponies turned out to be vampires, like Vinyl Scratch and Fluttershy! Twilight had a magic spell she used to turn them back though, whenever they were found out… but a _changling?_ She had NO idea what a _changling_ was!

"Hey, Carrot Cake?" Derpy asked the yellow and orange pony.

Carrot Cake looked up from her garden, "yes Derpy?"

"Do you know what a _changling_ is?"

"Uhh… yeah. They attacked Canterlot during Princess Miamorakadensa's wedding. You weren't there because you had work, remember?"

"Ohhh…yeah! I remember that! Did they _really_ attack during a wedding? That's sad!"

"I _know!_ But you see, they are these black things that look like ponies but shoter, and with holes all over them… like Swiss cheese!"

Derpy giggled.

"And they have fangs!" Carrot Cake continued. "And these big _creepy_ eyes! And they all have horns _and_ wings! Like ALICORNS! But there wigs are like bug wings instead of bird wings!"

Derpy covered her mouth will her hoof, "Woooow! That sounds scary! Where you there?"

"Of course!" Carrot Cake scoffed, otherwise I wouldn't know about it!"

Derpy cocked her head, "but it's such a big deal, wouldn't everypony know about it?"

"You didn't, did you?" Carrot Cake lifted her hoof, " and plus, nopony ever talks about it whenever Ponyville gets attacked by something. Like the time Cerberus left Tartarus and went to Ponyville! Nopony really cared unless they _lived_ in Ponyville! Well…. Actually…" Carrot Cake put her hoof over her mouth to stop herself from saying it.

Derpy said it for her, "Yes, yes. Until they found out he let Tirek escaped. Which we only relised _two years_ after it happened, when he had actually gained enough power to attack. We all know that. We were _all_ there. Dying. With no magic. Or flight. Or strength." Derpy said, rolling her eyes at her friends refusal to talk about the… situation.

"Yes. Well…" Carrot Cake didn't have time to finish before Applejack jumped over and kicked her to the ground, then regaining an attack pose, with an expression in her seaweed-green eyes that wasn't very Applejack-y.

"APPLEJACK! HOW COULD YOU!" Derpy screamed! " WHAT THE HAY IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!" Derpy could be very slightly over protective.

"Oh." Applejack said with a grin on her freckled orange face. "I ain't Applejack!" A green flame slowly erupted around the apple farmer.

"Applejack?" Derpy asked, afraid now. She forgot about Carrot Cake lying, motionless, on the grass. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I yelled at you…" Tears formed in her eyes, "Applejack… are you okay? There's… there's… you're on fire?" Derpy almost laughed at how ridicules that sounded, but it wasn't really the time.

"Applejack…." Suddenly the orange pony stopped flaming… but instead of applejack standing there… it was a black pony. With holes in it _like Swiss cheese_ and a horn, bug-like wings, fangs and a lizard tongue. Green eyes stared at her with no pupils.

"CHANGLING!" she screamed.


	3. Fight

**Hi guys, hope you liked those chapters (and I hope you'll like this one two) I read over the whole thing again and found a BUNCH of spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. I wanted to fix them but it wont let me edit any chapters besides chapter 1 (BOO!) so please excuse them and sorry. Also! I'm thinking of doing a MPaS fanfic called "WABAC then" so, fellow MPaS fans (sorry! I know a lot of MPaS fans like MLP too so I might as well do this here) do you think I should do a MPaS fic? Oh, yeah. And people reading this: please don't go that hard on me. It's my first fic and I suck at this stuff. But I** ** _DO_** **accept constructive criticism in feedback. In fact I thrive on it. But ENOUGH OF ME TOALKING! ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

Hooves-a my little pony fanfic (with a bit of Doctor Who XD)

Chapter 3- Fight

Ponies where everywhere. Changlings where everywhere. Fighting was everywhere.

 **EVERYWHERE**

Derpy dragged Carrot Cake's limp body across the grass. the changling that had attacked Derpy and Carrot Cake was now lying, also limp, on the ground. Derpy remembered the whole scene and shivers went through her body. How could she had done that. Everytime someone she loved got hurt anger would take over her body, weather she could see good or not was not at all relevant. Whoever hurt them.

They would regret it.

A lot.

The seen kept running through her head: " _YOU FILTHY BEAST! WHAT DID YOU DO TO APPPLEJACK!" Tears streamed down her eyes, matting her gray fur. She remembered all the times she'd spent with Applejack. The blond pony, with her orange fur, her shaggy bangs and the ponytail she always wore in her mane, and of course her tail. A ponytail in a pony's tail. She remembered her smile and the way she was so giving, loyal, honest. So many ponies looked up to her, and she never took them for granted. She talked with them, played with them, told stories to them. And she always told the best stories, because of course, she was unable to lie. So you always knew they where true, and the adventures seemed so much more real. So much more exiting. Derpy's eyes streamed with tears. She could think of only one word, right then and there: "APPLEJACK!" she jumped on the changling, flattened it to the ground, the blurry black shape confused her, she could hardly tell where it was because of the holes in it's scaly hide. She could hardly see where it was. But she didn't need too. All she needed to do..._

was...

fight...


	4. Box

**Oh WOW four chapters in one day? Darn I'm wasting my Sunday. It's already 10:07 AM and I started and 6:00. crap. I DEMAND PAYMENT! A PAYMENT OF TACOS!**

 **No not really, this non-profit. But WHAT THE HECK! IF YOU HAVE A TACO I WILL** ** _GLADLY_** **ACCEPT IT! So on with the story!**

Hooves- A My Little Pony fanfic (with a little bit of Doctor Who)

Chapter 4- Box **(I'm sure you people can guess what box THIS is XD)**

Derpy picked up Applejack's hat off the changling. She _knew_ Applejack was alive _somewhere_! - no. She _hoped_ Applejack was alive somewhere. She had spared the changling. Derpy would never kill. Derpy... Derpy was Derpy. She was not a monster. Derpy put the hat on her head.

"I _AM DERPY!"_ she called at the top of her lungs. She lowered her gray-furred snout to Carrot Cake and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Derpy raised her head, now holding the yellow pony. Derpy almost belched at the taste of the fur. It was madded from the kick. Derpy looked down at her friend. She saw the pony breathing slightly. She wanted to go to the Ponyville hospital and screem and Doctor Muffin and the Nurses Red Heart, Cold Heart, Warm Heart and _all the rest of them!_ But she knew this was not the right time. Her theories where confirmed when a screeming nurse Red Heart came by ordering the rest of the Doctor's and Nurses too "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT LIKE YOU HOOFIN' MEAN IT YOU OVERGROWN DONKEYS!" whiles, herself, single hoof-I-dly pushing down and batting away every changling that went near her without even looking. Derpy shivered, Nurse Red Heart was scarier than Ms. Harshwinny. Derpy looked sadly and the pink and white pony in the nurses cap galloped away with the rest of her cohorts. Derpy sighed. Her fluffy white-and-grey chest heaving up and down. _NOW how can I help Carrot Cake_ she thought sadly.

She put down Carrot Cake and looked around. BonBon and Lyra stood back-to-back in the yard of the little house they shared, for once not arguing. The (not happy because there town was being attacked) couple where fending of changlings. Of course the two ponies had no weapons so they made some use of there jobs other than getting money as Lyra pushed them away with her golden lyre and BonBon through the candy she always gave away to fillies at the front of the restaurant at some changlings who probably wished she was taking the wrappers off first ("what to eat and what not to eat, that is the question?" wrappers = bad, candy = good, candy with wrappers on them, being thrown into your mouth = VERY BAD.). Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike, where fighting changlings. Twilight blasted them with her magic as Spike bashed them with a book. Twilight probably didn't notice the particular "weapon" he was using, other wise the librarian (and newly coordinated Princess) probably would have lectured him on the fact that "that book is a very good book by a famous author and is meant for reading, rather than fighting. It is a very interesting book about... BLAH BLAH BLAH PRINCESS BOOKWORM NONCENCE!" Miss Cheerilee, the schoolhouse teacher was fending off her students from the changlings with the help of her boyfriend, Big Mac... Applejack's older brother. Derpy's heart ached. Then she noticed something next to Vinyl Scratch(and her roommate Octavia)'s house. A blue box. Derpy shook her head. She was probably just imagining things.


	5. carrot

**Oh wow. I created these 5 chapter in one day AND did the first four chapter of** ** _the Adventures of Lyra and BonBon_** **(another romance fanfic, really? lol I love shipping ponies!) Well, here goes:**

Hooves- a My Little Pony fanfic (with a bit of Doctor Who)

Chapter 5- Carrot

Derpy brushed her blond locks out od her "derpy" eyes and ran. Applejack's hat was on her head and the limp body of Carrot Cake was on her back. One a reminder of lost hope. Another a reminder of hope she was about to loose. Derpy ran harder, faster. Her gray wings lifted up, they're feathers spread out wide; But she didn't fly. She used her wings to keep her dazed friend from falling off. Derpy's mind became so filled with _what-if's_ about both the yellow pony that lay on her back, and the last reminder of the orange pony, which she held on her head. Both welled her up with sorrow. Sorrow and regret. Soon the what-ifs began to take over her body. She could no longer hear the screams and _NEIGH_ s and crashes and explosions in the background. All she could hear was the trotting of her own hooves.

Clippity..

Clippity...

Clop.

Each step fell with an echo, everything whirled around her. She saw unicorns fending off the changlings with magic, Pegisi flying up in the sky and diving down on them as Earth Ponies kicked them and foals hid behind there mothers, fathers and teachers. She saw Octavia, normally quiet and mysterious bashing the changlings with her cello, like a club, and using it's bow as a sword. She saw Berry Punch, asleep on the ground with a bottle of wine held in her hooves. Derpy winced. The wine-maker had always treated her nicely, accepted her despite her eyes. And now the purple pony was being trampled over my millions of hooves, like a rug you would find on the floor. But the worst thing of all that she saw, was the chaglings... well... the changlings winning! Derpy kept running and running, until a realization met her. _What if Carrot... what if she's in a coma?_ Derpy almost stopped in her tracks but then tears started running down her eyes. _I... I have GOT to get away from it all,_ the gray Pegasus thought. _I can't handle this anymore... I'm not a fighter. I'm not a survivor.. I.. I.._

"I am Derpy." She whispered. stopping in her tracks. "The pony only the rug and the one in the coma like." the tears where coming faster now. "the pony who can't stay and fight."

And she ran... far... far away.

 **Hey! Sorry 'bout that. Also, it might sound like an ending. Read the description again if you think it sounds like one and ask your self:**

 **"Where is the romance?" Not here yet!**

 **"And the 'tries to save the world'" Nope! Almost.**

 **"And you can't call it a crossover if she only does so much is to (maybe) see the TARDIS!" Exactly! That's why it's not finished yet. Plus, I want it to have a HAPPY ENDING!**


	6. Butterflies

Derpy ran, she didn't know where she was going, no, not until she stopped.

She saw thousands and thousands of apple trees.

She also saw thousands of thousands of changlings.

One changling lifted it's Swiss-cheese horn. Derpy watched as it glowed green and shot a lazer made of fiery green magic towards the barn. Derpy covered her mouth with her hooves to stop herself from screaming out loud. All those animals... inside... they didn't deserve this. This was horrible. Horrible. Horrible. suddenly anger erupted from her, she forgot how hopeless she was, how pitiful she was as green flames danced before her eyes, engulfing the barn in flames. She leapt out of her hiding place and in to the burning recidge that was once a home to so many pigs and cows. But nothing was in there, no animals, nothing...

nothing besides a green cocoon hanging on the ceiling. _Butterflies?_ She though _giant butterflies?_ But no, butterflies was not what was in the cocoon. No, it was three fillies, three fillies and one mare. Derpy's heart leapt, _Applejack?_ She thought, tipping the cowgirl hat that rested on her head up a little bit. But then she relised, _No. That's not Applejack. Applejack isn't a unicorn. And she has a ponytail in her mane and tail, and freckes_ Derpy's eyes streamed with tears, _Caught in Applejack's home was, not Applejack, but another pony._

 _Another pony burning to death._ Derpy relised _One that I am GOING to save._

The gray pony cut the cocoon and soon the _butterflies_ where free.

 _Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo and..._

 _Vinyl scratch._

 _I came in to free pigs and cows, but instead I freed butterflies. And not the butterfly I wanted to free. No. Not at all._


	7. Bowties

The pony that stood before her had white fur

The pony she wanted to stand before her orange fur

The pony that stood before her had blue hair

The pony she wanted to stand before her had blond hair

The pony that stood before her had a horn

The pony she wanted to stand before her did not

The pony that stood before her did not have freckles

The pony she wanted to stand before her did

The pony that stood before her had only one ponytail, the pony tail she was born with

The pony she wanted to stand before her had three, two she had made

The pony that stood before her had glasses

The pony she wanted to stand before her did not

The pony that stood before her was Vinyl scratch

The pony she wanted to stand before her was Applejack

And Applejack was **gone.**

"Yo, dude! That was hoofin' awesome, thanks for saving us, yo!"

Derpy's eyes turned cold. Her voice, normally happy and bubbly turned as cold as stone. She didn't say "your welcome". No, she said something else.

"If you want to die, stay here. If you don't, come with me." And she turned around and walked out the door, forgetting about the three filly's or the green flames rising around the five of them.

Vinyl looked confused, "Umm... thanks... yo?" The DJ said again, unsure what had changed Derpy's mood so quickly. She ushered for the fillies to follow Derpy.

Sweetie asked permission to ride on her back and Derpy nodded, but told her not to disturb Carrot Cake. She told her that "Carrot Cake is sick right now... So she's riding on my back."

"Why is she asleep" Sweetie had asked.

Derpy flinched. Not wanting to worry the filly with the word she feared, _coma_. "She needs rest." Derpy had said quickly.

The ponies stepped out of the barn. Most of it was burned to the ground. Outside there was no more ponies. Or changlings. Most of Ponyville was destroyed. Barren wasteland. And nopony was in sight.

"Where... where is everypony?" Scootaloo asked.

"I... I don't _know_." Derpy said sadly. "I don't know."

Sweetie Belle started to softly cry. Derpy felt bad. She wanted to comfort the filly. After a while she decided it was the least she could do, after yelling at the five ponies. She was only mad at Vinyl and she took it out on all of them. Just as she was about to turn around she heard a scream. Everypony turned around.

"Vinyl?" Apple Bloom asked.

Vinyl was crying, it was obvious, even though she was wearing her sunglasses. Beside her, on the ground, lay and pink bowtie. Derpy almost felt a pang of sympathy. Almost.

It was obvious why the pony was crying though. "T-tavi?" She whimpered. Octavia was Vinyl's roommate and best friend. "Tavi!" Vinyl moned again.

"Today is all about loosing those you love." Derpy retorted.

Vinyl glared at her. She picked up the bowtie and tied it around her neck.

Derpy almlost giggled. That was not Vinyl's usual choice of fashion.


	8. Protector

**Now we shall let this story be narrated by somepony other than our beloved Derp for a little bit. You know who I'm going to pick! Haha if you know me this was sooo obvious! Let the LyraxBonBon shipping commence! (I know you saw this labeled as romance but NO this is not the main romance and the main character is still Derpy too)**

Chapter 6- Protector

BonBon struggled at the ropes binding her hooves. Next to her lay Lyra, also with her hooves tied up. The mint green pony had stopped struggling at her bonds, unlike BonBon she was not so strong-willed. BonBon continued to struggle, though her heart was no longer in it, she felt sorry for Lyra. And she never felt sorry for anypony. To mask it she started to scream at the changlings who where hovering around keeping guard.

"LET US GO YOU SWISS-CHEESE PONIES! OR YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO HERE FROM BONBON!"

BonBon stopped. She felt somepony lean on her shoulder. "HEY!" the cream-coloured pony exclaimed. "WHO THE HAY IS..."

She stopped. "Lyra?"

BonBon looked into Lyra's bright orange eyes, it was then when she noticed the mint-green unicorn had been crying. Her heart melted.

"Protect me BonBon. Okay?" Lyra whispered quietly.

BonBon could only nod as the other pony's fur brushed against her. She felt a waver of a smile.

"I will." She said. "I will."


	9. Escape

**Well, here's a bit more explaining on where Lyra, BonBon and the rest of the ponies are. Not so much shipping in this one. Yay. (I don't know if that was sarcastic or real)**

Hooves-A my little pony fanfiction (with a bit of Doctor Who)

Chapter 9 (I think O.O I lost track) Escape

Lyra smiled, leaning against BonBon she felt so much more protected. Even if BonBon was tied up too. She opened her orange-yellow eyes for a second and a pang of fear came over her. She closed them again.

 _She imagined she was at her and BonBon's little cottage. Pictures and posters of humans where lined across some of the walls, as well as photographs of her and BonBon. And some of there other friends (or really, Lyra's friends. BonBon didn't really like most other ponies besides BonBon) of Pinkie Pie, of Octavia and Vinyl. Berry Punch, Applejack, even Twilight had shared some good memories with them. Lyra felt her eyes water. She missed Ponyville so much._

BonBon didn't really.

But she did miss _not_ being tied up with ropes. Who wouldn't. (insert Derpy shrug icon here LOL)

BonBon gazed across the rows and rows of frightened, tied up ponies. A few of them where missing.

But _a few of them_ mattered.

BonBon eyed the crowds, trying to name in her head all the ponies she knew who weren't there.

 _Octavia_ BonBon sighed, the pony had been such a good friend of Lyra.

 _Applejack_ Applejack was like the center of the little town. Born there, raised there and tied to it forever. This was a great loss. The town was almost nothing without good ol' AJ. _The town_ _is_ _almost nothing. That is no doubt._ She thought made BonBon slightly sad. Slightly.

 _Berry Punch_ The Town Drunk. BonBon had never approved of the pony's actions. But then she relised: The pony, despite her addictions, had been a better pony than she was, because she always looked on the Brightside, and accepted ponies no matter what. Something BonBon was not very good at.

 _Vinyl Scratch_ The DJ. DJ-pon3 _Vinyl Scratch_ Ponyville depended on her almost as much as they depended on Applejack. _Why are our losses so big._

 _Scootaloo A filly!_ BonBon relised, wincing. The pony had lived an orphan on the streets, with not much of anything to live on. Besides her 3 friends Twist Cane, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and her love for Rainbow Dash. BonBon had never liked Rainbow Dash. _To much ego and not enough consideration for those who look up to her._ The pony thought.

 _Sweetie Belle_ One of Scootaloo's friends. BonBon saw her older sister, Rarity Belle crying.

 _Apple Bloom Oh poor Twist. poor poor Twist._

 ** _Derpy_** This reminded BonBon of Berry Punch. _This was another pony I made a mistake of judging for her differences._ BonBon looked away.

 _or Lyra..._

thought BonBon- Nugged her.

"HEY! What is i..." BonBon paused. The pony looked at her in the eyes. She was gagged. BonBon didn't know why -maybe she had tried to bite?- Cloudchaser signaled to a knife sitting on the floor. BonBon looked at her questionly -where the hay had she gotton this?- and the pony just signaled tawards the knife again. BonBon knew what she had to do. She picked the knife up with her mouth and cut her bonds. She then cut Cloudchaser's and Lyra's, willing the guarding changlings not to notice. She signaled to the two ponies to climb in a vent... only a few feet away and they managed to get to it without the changlings noticing.

"It's to risky to talk." BonBon whispered. The purple pony and mint-green pony both nodded and the three continued to climb in the vent.

After they had succeeded in moving quite a bit away from where they started and even climbing a bit Lyra whispered:

"Where are we going?" the mint green pony asked.

"To wherever we need to go." BonBon awnsered, glaring.

It was good to be back to her old, cranky, not-tied-up self.


	10. Broken Records

**I have a little time this afternoon so I wanted to write at least a short chapter. Well here goes:**

 **ps. Y U no review? :(**

Chapter 10- Broken Records **(just pretend it's one world all right?)**

The 5 ponies had only walked for a little bit but yet their hooves ached and their stomachs began to groan. Maybe it was just a trick pulled on themselves by their tired minds, who, though the ponies (especially Vinyl) refused to admit it, where being tortured by the sights of everything so destroyed. They walked for quite a bit, until the burned and tipped over apple trees gave in to destroyed buildings and stores. Finally Derpy stopped. The others took a little bit of time to adjust, as they had basically stopped thinking and let their legs follow the footsteps of Derpy automatically. Derpy looked back at them, everything was so silent, no noises whatsoever. Just endless, endless quiet. Derpy finally said,

"I think... I think maybe we should just take a look at our old homes." She said, "Just to.. to... you know, see... how their doing?" the words tasted weird in her mouth, but she had to say them: she had to see her house, and she knew the other's wanted the same thing.

The other ponies nodded happily, glad she had said that. And more or so glad that the silence had stopped.

...

Vinyl's was the first one they visited, and, to Vinyl's satisfaction, one of the most untouched of the buildings in the destroyed town. It was only burnt a little bit at the top and the door was broken down. The ponies stared at it for a while until Vinyl finally closed her eyes and stepped inside, she prayed to Fausticorn, Celestia, Luna all the great rulers, even Twilight who she had known as the nerdy magic-obsessed bookworm for so long, that it was not greatly damaged.

When she looked up the found broken records strewn across the floor. Her amps where tipped over and many things where engulfed in small green flames, witch Vinyl stomped out with her hooves. The white unicorn did not know what to do, to thank the rulers that it wasn't as bad as some, or scream in anger at her destroyed music equipment. It didn't take the DJ long to decide, in fact it didn't really feel like she was _deciding_ anything at all: Vinyl would mask her feelings of pain. They didn't matter. She was just one pony, and the only pony left alive, besides three fillies, a mare who hated her and who said that another mare that was obviously dead, was alive. The pony didn't have the strength to glare, she didn't feel like she had the strength to do anything right then. Only to mask..

mask..

her...

feelings...

the pony fell to the floor in pain, groaning slightly.

She would mask her feelings..

and her pain.

She looked down at the broken records strewn across the floor.

 _That's what I am_ she thought _A broken record..._

 _strewn across the floor._


	11. Awake

Chapter 11- Awake

Carrot Cake slowly opened her eyes, just a crack. All she could see was a blurry haze. She could feel her yellow fur scraping against hard stone. She squinted her eyes, and made out the blurry shapes of two ponies, sje could not make out their names, or recognize their faces. But she concluded she had saw them once before. Around her was flames and broken buildings and burned down tree.

Carrot Cake closed her eyes.


	12. Red Ribbons

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't have much time to work on it and there wasn't really much to say anyway. This one is a little bit of explaining about the ending of Broken Records and why Carrot Cake was not on Derpy's back when she awoke.**

Derpy and the CMC slowly followed Vinyl as she stepped into the remains of her house. a few minutes later the unicorn had fallen on the floor.

Derpy set down Carrot Cake and rushed to the pony's aid.

"What happened?" She asked.

The white unicorn looked up "I.. I..." she sighed and looked down to her hooves, "I stepped on a broken record."

Derpy misunderstood the pony's sadness "We'll get you some new ones." She said to Vinyl, "After this is all over." _If this is all over._

...

Vinyl's hooves started to ache, they had been walking for a while, but she didn't say anything. _I have to mask my pain,_ She thought sadly, _On the inside and the outside._ She had to mask her feelings like she masked the pain of her aching hooves. Her eyes started to droop and pain stirred in her stomach. She knew what that meant. She was sick. That was the real reason she had fallen in her destroyed cottage, but she let Derpy and the others believe she had fallen out of sheer sadness. Secretly, she was surprised they believed her. She sighed. She could never tell the other ponies she was sick, that would just slow them down. What did she even matter, and they where already slow enough with Derpy dragging that body around. Everypony else knew Carrot Cake was dead, and Derpy should too, she was just to afraid she couldn't LET herself see it.

...

Scootaloo looked up at Sweetie Belle's destroyed home. She had know idea what the pony would meet when she was in there and was afraid of the outcome. She sighed. She wished she could find a way to be their for her friend, but she didn't know if she could. She wanted Miss Cheerilee and Rainbow Dash, the two ponies who had always been there for her, like the parents she never had. The orphaned Pegasus felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to be a Miss Cheerilee, a Rainbow Dash. She wanted to be THERE for Sweetie Belle...

But she wasn't sure how.

...

Sweetie Belle looked up at the boutique, the home she had shared with her fancy sister and their parents. It was not badly destroyed but still she felt tears in her eyes, she wanted them back. She wanted them BACK! She wanted them back _now!_ She was ready to pray to Fausticorn. She wanted them BACK.

The white unicorn felt a hoof on her shoulder. She looked up. Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle smiled. She was glad her friends where here. Or at least Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Babs Was in Manehatten and Twist was Celestia-knows-where with the rest of Ponyville's missing inhabitants.

But Scootaloo and Apple Bloom was ebough for her.

She walked into the boutique, the other ponies behind her.

She looked at the kitchen, it was burnt to crisp, _This is worse then the time I tried to cook!_ She found herself laughing. That was so funny, Rarity had been furious!

She walked into the living quarters, the dull colours no longer bothering her. She looked at the couch, it was completely scratched up and destroyed. _Was that the changlings or Opal?_ She thought, letting aout a giggle as she thought of her sister's cranky purebred cat.

She walked up the stairs and into Rarity's workspace. A box of ribbons had fallen, crushed on the floor. She picked one up.

 _"Sweetie Belle!"_ She said, mimicking her sisters voice. _"Can you fetch me a RED ribbon."_

Apple Bloom chuckled and Scootaloo fell on the ground laughing.

"Good acting, yo!" said Vinyl, coming back to her old self.

All the ponies sat down and watched Sweetie Belle reenact an argument with her sister.

"Oooh! I'm Sweetie Belle, ya'll!" said Apple Bloom, who had heard Sweetie Belle's complaints and reenactment of her argument with Rarity before. "Here's 'em ribbons!" She said making her voice squeaky like her friends, though still showing her strong western accent.

"No that's _pink"_ Sweetie Belle, mimicking her sister once more, _"I want RED!"_

Derpy smiled. "Maybe we all need Sweetie Belle's happiness." She whispered quietly to herself.


	13. Survivors

**Hey guys! I got my first favorite for this, I'm so exited!**

Hooves: a My Little Pony fanfiction (with a bit of doctor who)

Chapter umm... 12? Survivors

BonBon, Cloudchaser and Lyra scurried through the vent.

"We NEED to find out what's going on here." Cloudchaser stated. Lyra nodded but BonBon rolled her eyes.

"No. We know what they're up too. They want to rule Equestria and all that stuff they said in Princess Me Amora Cadence's wedding. Duh."

"Well then we need to find out there plan, so we can stop it." Cloudchaser said. BonBon grumbled.

Suddenly they heard echoing voices through the vent.

"What.. what should we do?" Lyra whispered as quietly as she could.

"We are going to follow those voices." Cloudchaser said happily.

"WHAT!?" BonBon whisper-yelled.

"Hush, keep your voice down." Cloudchaser growled.

The group followed the voices until they found them selves in front of a grate. The three peered through the cracks and saw a big burn swiss cheese pony. Bigger than the changlings, and with hair: stringy green hair. The pony, obviously a mare had green eyes and fangs.

"Queen.. queen chrysalis!" Cloudchaser's eyes went wide.

"What, you think there queen wouldn't be here." BonBon grumbled.

Lyra was so stunned she couldn't speak.

Suddenly a normal looking changling rushed into the room. "Sir, Uh... Mam! We... we have found that... not all the ponies that are.. not... with us.." The Changling stammered, carefully choosing his words.

"Yes." Growled Queen Chrysalis, angry at his stammering. "What?"

"I... uhh." The changling whispered quietly under his breath so almost nopony could hear, "They are not all dead."

"WHAT!?" The bigger changling screamed.

"There.. there is a party of.. survivors." The changling said louder.

While the changlings growled, three quiet, almost un-hearable yays sounded through the vent.


	14. Doctor

**Well, here's what you've all been waiting for. Doctor Whooves!**

Vinyl, Derpy and the CMC kept walking unhappily. This was a disaster. They didn't know where to look! Where could the changlings have taken all the other ponies? Derpy had told the other ponies she hadn't wanted to see her own house, that it didn't matter to her. Really, it truly did. She was just to afraid of what she might see. After about an hour of searching for the missing residents of Ponyville Derpy started to get angry at herself. Why had she told them she didn't want to see her house? She did. SHE DID! Derpy ran in the direction of her cottage before she could stop herself. Soon she appeared in front of the remains of what used to be her home.

 _Why did I even want to see it?_ Derpy thought to herself, a tear running quietly down her cheek. The cottage was burnt down to the ground, almost nothing was left besides ash, dust, burnt plywood, a basket of shredded muffins and... a blue box? Derpy slowly approached it. She had seen this thing before. Just hints of it. She always thought it was her imagination... but here it was now!

Derpy reached out a hoof to touch it. She brushed her hoof around it softly. What was this... a door? Suddenly the... door... opened.

Right in Derpy's face.

"OW!" She screamed, clutching her bruised snout as she fell onto the ground.

"Huh?" She heard a stallion with a strong British accent say, "Who said that?"

Derpy looked up to see another pony. Had... had he come out of the box?

"What IS that thing?" Derpy said pointing to the box, she didn't care if he didn't see her: she just wanted to know what that thing was.

The pony looked down at her. "Oh." He said, "that's who spoke!" He smiled happily.

Derpy was in no need for this, "I SAID: What is that thing?" She growled.

"Oh." The pony said, "This is the TARDIS. We go on adventures together!"

Derpy raised an eyebrow. Did this pony REALLY think that thing was alive? "Who are you?" Derpy decided to ask, leaving the conversation about the... TARDIS... for later.

"I'm the Doctor." Awnsered the pony.

"Doctor _who?"_ Asked Derpy, confused.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"I said, the Doctor."

Derpy sighed and resisted the urge to facehoof. "Fine." She said. "But what do ponies call you?"

"The Doctor."

Derpy raised an eyebrow.

"Well," the pony said, he appered to be thinking hard, "Usually they call the the Doctor. But sometimes they call me Doctor Clockwork. Or Time Turner. Or Doctor Whoof. Sometimes Doctor Whooves as well. I prefer that one, as I do have more than one hoof." He said, sitting down in front of Derpy.

"Well, then." Derpy said, loosing patience, "We'll call you Doctor Whooves."

"Splendid!" Doctor Whooves replied.

"Why are you here?" Derpy asked, cutting to the chase. "And how did you get here?"

"I took the TARDIS of course." Said the Doctor, pointing to the blue box.

Derpy was confused, "How does it work?" She said, no longer frustrated: Just curious. "And how can you even fit inside that tiny thing?"

"Well," awnsered Doctor Whooves, "It's bigger on the inside."

" _Bigger on the inside?"_ Derpy repeated in disbelief, "How is that even possible? It must be some kind of unicorn magic!"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It isn't?" Derpy was amazed, "Let me see it!"

"Well, I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Doctor Whooves said quietly, lifting his hoof to stop her but Derpy was already inside.

...

"Wow!" Derpy exclaimed, "It really IS bigger on the inside!"

"Derpy!" exclaimed the Doctor, running after her.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Derpy turned her head, all her attention now focused on the brown pony.

"Nevermind!" Said the Doctor, nervously.

Derpy decided not to care (for now) and ran towards an area of bleeping dials and controls.

"What ARE these?" She asked, amazed.

"These are the controls for the TARDIS!" The Doctor said happily, trotting over.

"Derpy began to turn one of the levers."

"Derpy!" The Doctor said, "That's the.."

A strange sound eliminated from the machine and everything started to flash white.

"... on button."


End file.
